nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Edward Ruscha
Edward Ruscha plasticien contemporain américain né en 1937 à Omaha, Nebraska, États-Unis Biographie et œuvre Edward Ruscha est né au Nebraska dans une famille catholique romaine, son père, Edward Ruscha, Sr., travaillait dans la compagnie d'assurance Hartford. Sa mère l'a toujours encouragé dans son aptitude et son intérêt pour l'art. Dans sa jeunesse, Edward Ruscha était intéressé par le dessin et a développé cet intérêt tout au long de son adolescence. Il a vécu une quinzaine d'années à Oklahoma City avant de déménager pour Los Angeles où il a étudié la photographie au Chouinard Art Institute (maintenant connu sous le nom du California Institute of the Arts) de 1956 à 1960. Après l'obtention de son diplôme, il a travaillé pour l'imprimeur Carson-Roberts Advertising Agency à Los Angeles, ce qui lui a donné le goût et l'idée originale d'utiliser le livre comme un médium dans le domaine des beaux-arts. Les photographies de Ruscha sont destinées à ces premiers livres d'artistes américains qui paraissent au début des années 1960. Elles revendiquent leur banalité à la fois dans le thème et dans la technique. Elles n'ont en elles-mêmes aucune prétention artistique, mais recherchent au contraire l'absence de style. Ruscha publie une série de livres inspirés par la vie américaine. Ce sont des instantanés de stations-services, d'immeubles, de palmiers californiens. La photographie est aussi moyen pour se libérer de l'influence de l'expressionnisme abstrait en matière de peinture. Ruscha est influencé par Robert Rauschenberg, Jasper Johns et Marcel Duchamp. Peintre, photographe et réalisateur, il est connu pour ses peintures et dessins incluant des mots ou des phrases, ainsi que pour ses livres d'artistes qui ont marqué l'histoire de l'art des années 1960 à la fois dans le pop art et l'art conceptuel. Les peintures, dessins, films et livres d’Ed Ruscha prennent leurs sources dans les emblèmes de la vie américaine. Ses représentations de paysages élégants, de logos et de stations essence, ses choix uniques de mots et de phrases, le traitement parfaitement reconnaissable de ses œuvres distillent les images de la culture populaire à travers des codes cinématographiques et typographiques qui sont aussi élégants que significatifs. En 1962, les travaux de Ruscha ont fait partie de l'exposition « New Painting of Common Objects » au Norton Simon Museum à Pasadena, à côté d'autres artistes tels que Roy Lichtenstein, Andy Warhol, Robert Dowd, Phillip Hefferton, Joe Goode, Jim Dine, et Wayne Thiebaud. Cette exposition est historiquement considérée comme l'une des premières expositions Pop Art aux États-Unis. Expositions (sélection) *1962 New Painting of Common Objects Pasadena Art Museum ( exposition historique fondatrice du Pop Art) *1963 1e exposition solo Ferus Gallery Los Angeles *1966 Los Angeles Now Robert Fraser Gallery , Londres *1968 Galerie Rudolf Zwirner, Cologne *1970 Biennale de Venise Chocolate Room *1973 Leo Castelli Gallery in 1970 and had his first solo exhibition there in 1973. *1976 Biennale de Venise Vanishing Cream, des lettres écrites à la vaseline sur un mur noir *1983 Rétrospective San Francisco Museum of Modern Art *1989 Rétrospective Centre Georges Pompidou, Paris *1998 J. Paul Getty Museum, Los Angeles *2005 Biennale de Venise Pavilon des USA *2006 Photographies, Jeu de Paume, Paris *2009 Fifty Years of Painting, London’s Hayward Gallery *2011 Ed Ruscha: Road Tested Modern Art Museum of Fort Worth, Texas *2015 Galerie Fichier:Rusha2015.jpg Fichier:Ruscha9976.jpg Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1937